


well wouldn’t it be nice to be dorian gray?

by princegrantaire



Category: The Libertines
Genre: Comedy, M/M, carl tries to fight a model, pre-fame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegrantaire/pseuds/princegrantaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl gets rejected by a modelling agency because of his height, he doesn't take the news too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	well wouldn’t it be nice to be dorian gray?

**Author's Note:**

> [based on that interview where peter talks](http://actualcarlbarat.tumblr.com/post/138148494033/hed-sit-outside-the-modelling-agencies-and-all) [about carl wanting to fight models](http://actualcarlbarat.tumblr.com/post/138148236573/i-met-carl-and-in-the-same-way-that-i-was-outraged)

Peter _really_ should have seen this coming. There were signs, he knew that.

(Signs which included but were not limited to: Carl constantly asking him his height, Carl buying high-heeled boots, Carl applying to several modelling agencies)

Still, when Carl had asked him out (his exact words had been “Let’s beat up those fucking models,” but Peter liked to read between the lines), his heart had leapt with joy.

Peter spent most of his evenings dreaming up different, if unlikely, romantic scenarios featuring him and Carl since that very first night when AmyJo had introduced them. He really had thought this would be the perfect opportunity to spend some time alone with Carl and maybe show him what he was missing by not going out with Peter.

Clearly he had been wrong about everything except the spending alone aspect of the whole thing, he was quite sure they were the only ones hiding behind (and occasionally peeking over) the hedges of the building in front of the modelling agency. It seemed Carl really did want Peter to beat up models with him and this wasn’t some sort of horribly misguided attempt at romance.

“Look at him, he probably thinks he’s so fucking _tall_ ,” Carl snarled as a boy left the agency.

“Well, I mean-” Peter started.

“He has to die immediately.”

“Carlos-”

“Immediately.”

Peter had never witnessed a car crash but he was absolutely certain this was what people meant when they said they couldn’t look away from the tragedy happening before their very eyes. He wasn’t even entirely sure of what he was seeing.

One moment ago Carl had been right next to him but then he had somehow _lunged_ out of the hedges and had _jumped_ on the boy from earlier. Peter was equal parts horrified and amused.

It took Peter a moment to react but then he found himself running to Carl, who seemed to be screeching (or maybe he was saying something, Carl has incoherent at the best of times either way), and the poor boy he had ambushed.

“I’m sorry! I’m _so_ sorry about him!” Peter yelled at the model as he tried to pull Carl off him, a task which was turning out to be much more difficult than he had anticipated.

As soon as Carl let go of the model, Peter took his hand and just ran all the way home, mostly because he was quite aware of the sheer number of people looking at them.

—

“What the fuck!” Peter shouted as soon as they were inside the tiny bedsit they shared. And to think _he_ was the one who usually made a spectacle of himself in public. Wasn’t Carl supposed to be the sane one?

“Look, I can explain,” Carl said, looking somewhat ashamed of himself but no more than usual and certainly less than someone who had just attacked someone in public should.

“So I applied to this modelling agency, right? And maybe I used your height instead of mine and maybe I showed up there and they rejected me and maybe I tried to kill a model because he got a contract and I didn’t but come on, I’m much better looking than him…”

Peter tried his best to look less impressed but he was actually quite glad Carl had confessed all that, even if it was the most ridiculous thing he had heard in his life.

“You’re not _that_ short,” he finally said and Carl sighed.

Peter found himself wondering whether beating up a model for Carl would earn his eternal affection. He supposed he could test that theory some other day.


End file.
